1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an electronic assembly, and more particularly to an electronic assembly including a substrate with a conductive pad.
2. Related Art
With the rapid improvement of multi-media society, liquid crystal displays (LCD) are generally applied to intermediate or compact portable televisions, video mobile phones, camcorders, laptop computers, desktop display devices, tablet computers or projection televisions.
The LCD comprises a display module. The display module comprises a display panel and a circuit board. The circuit board is connected to the display panel. The circuit board is electrically connected to the display panel by a lapping joint. In detail, multiple conductive pads, disposed on the circuit board, have multiple gold foil layers. Moreover, a conductive film is disposed on the conductive layer, and the circuit board is joined with a flex printed connecting unit of the display through the conductive film. In practical, only a part of the conductive pads, disposed on the circuit board, are electrically connected to a circuit layer of the circuit board. Other conductive pads, which are not electrically connected to the circuit layer, are called dummy pads. However, with the rise of gold prices, the dummy pads with the gold foil layer may increase unnecessary costs.
Therefore, the circuit board without the dummy pads has been designed. However, when the conductive film is adhered on the circuit board, a height difference is formed in the display modules between the area where the dummy pads have been removed and the area with the conductive pads. In this way, the adherence of the conductive film is not secure, which causes defective manufacturing of the circuit board and the flex printed connecting unit.